


Trying New Things

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 12, Erotic Electrostimulation, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 12 - Electrostimulation/ Electro PlayTails had always been fascinated with electro stimulation toys and equipment, he had done his research and prepared a small list of items he wanted to buy and use...with Charmy’s consent of course!I don’t know a lot about this kink but I did some research and tried my best!If anyone does have experience with this kink and wants to tell me how wrong/ok I’ve written this please leave a comment!
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 4





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!
> 
> I don’t know a lot about this kink but I did some research and tried my best!   
> If anyone does have experience with this kink and wants to tell me how wrong/ok I’ve written this please leave a comment!

Tails had always been fascinated with electro stimulation toys and equipment, he had done his research and prepared a small list of items he wanted to buy and use...with Charmy’s consent of course!   
Charmy had never said no to anything Tails wanted to try and this was no different. 

So here they were, Charmy laid out on the bed, hands above his head and legs spread apart. Tails was between his legs, fingering and prepping him for one of the new toys they had bought. 

Once he was ready Tails grabbed the toy, a sleek metal dildo with a wire attached to a remote control, Tails rolled his eyes at the wire and made a mental note to take it apart and fix it to be wireless later.   
He had played around with it already and knew all the buttons and intensity levels, he looked down at Charmy while holding it, his face flushed from the fingering. “You still wanna try it? We can save it for another time if you want?” 

Charmy eyes up the toy and nods. “We also have the nipple clamp things to try too!” He nods towards the other remote with wires attached to some small clips. “Can we try them both?” 

Tails puts the dildo down to grab the other toy. “You sure you wanna try them both at the same time?” He starts detangling the wires from each other as Charmy nods again. “Might as well go all out~!” Charmy’s bright smile was always reassuring to the yellow kitsune and as he finished pulling the wires apart he gave Charmy a seductive smile.

He dragged his hands up Charmy’s stomach, slowly making his way to Charmy’s chest where his fingers brushed over his nipples. He caught them between his fingers and squeezed them, massaging and rubbing them, he watched Charmy’s face as he softly moans. “Tails~” 

Tails leans onto Charmy, rolling his nipples between his fingers as he leans in for a kiss. It’s soft and passionate, with Charmy gasping and moaning into it as Tails plays with his nipples. Tails lets a hand leave one nipple and return with a clamp, clipping it on and feeling Charmy’s body jump at the cold metal clamping onto his nipple. As the other was attached it triggered a moan from the bee, the kiss ended and Tails looked down at his handiwork.  
They had used nipple clamps before on Charmy and Tails liked how they looked on him, these shiny metal ones looked especially good against Charmy’s black fur.

He picked up the remote and Charmy nods to tell him to turn it on.  
The controller lit up and Charmy felt a vibrating sensation run through his nipples. “Can you go up a level or two?” 

Tails did as asked and turned the dial up by two, Charmy’s body shivered as the vibrations got stronger but also a tingling feeling had appeared. “Again?!” He says as he watches Tails turn the dial up by two again, this time he moans as the powerful vibrating and the tingling get even stronger. 

“Is it that good?” Tails asks while watching Charmy nods. “You want me to turn it all the way up?” Charmy moans, eyes pleading with Tails to turn it all the way up. Tails did as encouraged and spun the dial up by four and Charmy’s body jumped.

It had gone from tingling to a full zapping sensation, he gasped and whined as he tried to adjust to the intense feeling before shaking his head. “DOWN! PLEASE!” Tails spun the dial back down, looking to Charmy to tell him if it was still too much. 

Charmy shivered as the zapping became less and less intense, moaning again when it felt good. 

“You ok? Want me to stop!?” Tails looked worried and Charmy smiled up at him. “N-no...it was a lot...this is good!” His smile encourages Tails enough to put the remote down. “You can change the level whenever you want to~” 

Charmy giggles and nods as he reaches for the remote to hold. Tails’s hands rubbed down Charmy’s sides, massaged his thighs and slid down between the bee’s legs once again. “You still wanna try this one?” Tails picks up the metal dildo once again.

“Yeah! Just start slow please!” Tails smiles and lubes up the dildo.   
Charmy was still lubed up from the fingering so Tails slowly rubbed the tip against his entrance before sliding it in. It was thin compared to their other dildos so it slid in without an issue, Tails slipped it in and out a few times letting Charmy get used to how smooth and heavy it felt before he turned it on.

“You ready~?” Charmy moans as Tails asks and it causes the fox to laugh a little. “Alright~” The remote lights up just like the other one as Tails turns it up two levels. 

Charmy clenches round the toy as the tingling feeling courses through him, his eyes shut as he rolls his hips into the dildo, encouraging Tails to continue sliding it in and out. 

“More~” It comes out as a needy whine from Charmy and Tails is happy to comply. He turns the dial up by two and watches as Charmy’s legs go tense, his back arches and he moans out Tails’s name. 

Tails kept thrusting the toy in and out, Charmy rocking his hips into every thrust, the moaning and gasping his only encouragement as he turned the dial up by one more. 

And that did it for Charmy.

He gasped for air, his thighs trembling as his toes curled, his back arched off the sheets and he cried out as he came.   
Tails was too caught up in watching Charmy orgasm he didn’t turn the dildo off till Charmy whined out in pain, he then rushed to switch it off and slid it out.   
Charmy’s post orgasm brain had trouble turning the nipple clamps off and Tails rushed to grab the remote from Charmy’s hand and turn them off too.

They both let silence fall between them as Charmy came down from his orgasm, thighs trembling and gasping for air.

“T-that...was...so good…” He says between heavy breaths and Tails smiles down at him. “Yeah!? You wanna try em again!?” Charmy just nods and laughs as he tries to sit up fully, a playful smirk on his lips. “I think it’s your turn to try them~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
